Perfect Strangers
by WiseEyes
Summary: Emmett thinks his roommate hates him, but is that really the case? the story is much better than summary promise. Rated M for mature themes.


1 Ch.1: The Meet

I don't own twilight or its character's (as much as I beg, she just wont hand 'em over .)

Finally Emmett reached my dorm room. _Why did it have to be so far away from my other classes,_ I sighed before entering. The room was a plain beige color with two twin and a half beds greeted me. My roommate hadn't shown up yet. I picked the bed closest to the window and jumped on it. The bed creaked under my weight. Yes I, Emmett McCarthy am way burly for my age but that just guarantees my spot on the football team so there(sticking my tongue out at skinny haters)

I pulled out my laptop, and let myself get lost in the throes of gay ecstacy. Did I mention I was gay too? I stroked my rock hard erection in time with their moans. My head was thrown back in pleasure about to cum when I heard a key in the lock_. Dammit_, quickly as I could I stashed away the computer and tried to hide my little problem. I'd just turned onto my stomach when the door opened.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor, he was gorgeous. He easily topped 6'1 with broad shoulder's and lanky muscles clothed in a tight polo giving way to long denim clothed legs.

"Ahem,"my attention was pulled to a delicately carved face topped with jaw length wheat curls. That I could easily imagine my fingers running through. And beautiful ocean blue eyes peeked over black rims. It seemed like he was giving me the once over too. He gave me a cold, calculating look before turning walking to his side of the room to unpack.

" I'm Emmett McCarthy by the way," I spoke to his back. He paused but shook it off.

" Jasper, Jasper Whitlock," he mumbled with a southern twang never once turning to me. I frowned, _arrogant bastard much, _I glared at his back. _My erection is long gone by now,_ I thought more than a little pissed. An invite to a party showed up on my phone. Grunting I stood up and walked to the door. I spared him one last glance before leaving. He didn't ask, I didn't tell.

All my friends were sat around the round table. Smiles and cheers coming from all of them. I looked at all of them. Bella and her girlfriend Rosalie, Jacob and his boyfriend Paul. Hell, even my little sister, Alice was trying to flirt with Edward the bar tender. Everyone except me. Jasper flashed through my mind. I mentally shook myself and sat down by bella, or at least tried to but Jacob had made me sit by him. Of all of us, me and him had been friends longest. Jacob stood a little smaller than me with shaggy black almost blue hair and a strong muscular build like mine. But the part I loved the most was his smiles. They made his don't- approach- me attitude look friendly.

He wrapped a big russet arm around me.

"So how's it been Mr. University," Paul shook my knee. I groaned into my arms.

"That bad huh," he chuckled. I sent him a glare. Jacob growled in warning. I swear I can't wait 'til it's proven he's an animal. Paul caressed his arm, making him shiver. I felt the vibrations in my spine. Soon enough the attention was off me and on the girl's. Rosalie had made the mistake of getting Bells drunk and now she was trying to undress her. Literally. It took all of us to pry Bella off her. All in all, we drank, we laughed, we had fun, we left. At least they did. They had tried to get me to go home, but I just wasn't ready to deal with that cold bastard just yet. A few bourbon shots later and I was on my way home.

I fumbled with the key in the door. But by some miracle I had finally gotten inside. My mouth watered at the sight of a sleeping Jasper. The way his curls spread across his pillow and face making him look peaceful and kind. His arms were above his head and his legs lay open on either side of the bed. _I swear this boy is just itchin' to be raped,_ I walked to the side of his bed simply enjoying his presence and scent. My eyes locked onto his parted naturally pouting lips. Before I knew it I was leaning in to kiss him. I stopped myself just centimeters from kissing him, _being drunk will not make me a rapist, _I backed away as if burned by fire and stood up. Walked the short distance to my bed and crawled in, sleep before my head hit the pillow.

Ch.2: Mr. Perfect

I was awake but that didn't mean I was getting up. The sun shone brightly upon me. I was burning up and I sunburn easily, _damn Irish blood, _I kicked off the covers and got out of the bed. But I had to sit back down quickly dizzy from the sudden movement and hangover. A lot of people were outside. Man I didn't know there would be so many day students. It seemed like the entire university was out on campus. I looked at my watch. _Holy shit it's 10: 10 science started at 9. Why in the hell didn't Jasper wake me, _cold blue eyes flashed through my mind, _never mind_. I finally made it to class huffing and puffing. To say the least I looked a mess. My hair was in curly disarray, my clothes didn't match, and I had on 2 different pairs of shoes. Everyone stared from the flung open door back to me. The teacher sized me up.

" it's nice of you to join us Mr. McCarty, come in I doubt you can possibly make an even bigger scene." A heavy blush coated my cheeks. I heard a couple sniggers as I walked to my seat. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as they always do when someone's watching me,_ of course you're being watched dummy. The entire class is watching you,_ but I couldn't shake this feeling. I could tell when that person had looked away because the feeling left, but only to return as if the person had glanced away before looking back at me. The whole rest of the class period I felt that unwavering gaze. Finally I couldn't take it. I turned to get a look at the person. Beautiful ocean blue eyes stared right back at me over the heads of other kids paying attention to the professor_, the son of a bitch is even in my class, _I gasped glaring daggers at him. His smirk sent shivers down my spine, _bastard!_

After class, Mr. Cullen made me stay an extra hour for detention then on top of that, he gave me a frickin' science test. The test was filled with 48 hard science questions that I only had 45 minutes to finish. It was so hard! Science was never my strong point. Ever. Period. Finally the timer went off. I ran for the door.

"I haven't excused you have I? Now go have a seat."I glared at the platinum blond but returned to my seat none the less. The room was dead silent again. I had gotten used to it by now so I was startled when Mr. Cullen called me over. He shook his head at me.

_ " _Emmett you got a 32 on the test. Did you even try?"

_ "_Look I'm not good at science. Do you have any tutors? If you do sign me up for one." with that I turned and left. A soft hand grabbed my bicep and tugged me back. I wrenched my arm away.

_ " _I don't have any because it's the first day. But I would recommend you to this guy," he handed me a paper with a big 100 on it. It was Jasper's, _great another thing to add to his list of perfections,_ I looked from him to the test and back frowning.

" He's the only one that got that score so you should talk to him as soon as possible, because if you think this was hard you got another thing coming." Nodding my thanks I left.

Now the campus yards were empty. It made my racing heart and pulse even louder in my ears._ How in the hell am I gonna get ice prince Whitlock to help me, _I was at a loss, _what if he says no? What am I gonna do then?_ I was starting to get angry so I shut out thoughts of him.

Before I knew it, I was in front of my dorm room door, keys in hand. My pulse was racing so fast now I thought I was for sure going to have a heart attack. Finally I got in. Jasper was laid across his bed in only a white tank top and some sweats. His full attention was on a thick book about the civil war, _nerd_.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning Jasper," he shifted to face me, bored and annoyed that I had interrupted his reading time.

" Am I my brother's keeper," was all he said in his southern twang before turning back to his book. My fists were balled up and shaking, _I don't care how sexy this boy is. He is going die soon if he keeps this up, but right now I need him to tutor me. _

" Jasper?" He sighed deep before turning to glare at me. I was tempted to jump him right then and there but I really needed his help so I didn't. That didn't mean that I wasn't planning ways to kill him in my head. Now that I had his attention, I was blank and to top it off my mind was rebelling against me. I swear I saw him shiver when I licked my lips. I shook it off and started again.

" Jasper will you be my science tutor?" I looked away embarrassed. The room was silent. All of a sudden I heard the bed creaking. I panicked thinking that he was leaving so I looked back up hurriedly. He had scooted to the edge of the bed watching me as intensely as I had been watching him.

"You gonna stand there all day or what," a small tremor ran up my spine. When I made no signs of moving, he leaned over and grabbed a science textbook, some paper, and a pen and pencil. I still hadn't moved. He patted the spot beside him. No movement. He frowned and patted the space even harder. Hesitantly I did as he said.

"So what about science do you not understand?" he said. _He's even sexier up close,_ never had I seen anything so gorgeous in my life and trust me I'd seen many a fine specimen, but he topped them all. It was really a shame that he was an ass and hated me.

" Emmett? Hello are you there" I blinked surprised. I had totally forgotten the entire reason we were even this close to each other.

"Uh well science in general is tough," I chuckled nervously under his unwavering gaze. He shook his head before continuing.

" well this is what we reviewed today before the test," he flipped to a chapter about plants and animals. I was fuming, _why didn't the teacher tell me this so I could have been prepared. _I took the textbook. Along with a paper and the pen and pencil for notes. I scooted away from my tutor to work. It's enough that he agreed to teach me, don't want to make him uncomfortable. He tilted his head to the side watching me. I ignored it though so I could do what needed to be done.

His digital alarm clock read 12:12. Jasper had been staring at me for a full 10 minutes now, and let me tell you it was driving me insane. It was also starting to make me paranoid and nervous.

"Jasper-"

"Why did you move away from me?" I stared at him confused.

" What are you talking about"

"You moved away from me. Why?"

" because you don't like me and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he frowned again. My cheeks were practically on fire now. Suddenly my notes had become so interesting. Strong fingers clasped my jaw and plush lips pushed against my own. I backed away immediately.

"I'm sorry. It's just w-when you blush I- I want- but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," he looked away avoiding my gaze. This time I actually studied the blond beauty before me. He is just too hard to read. Does he like me or not? Instantly I started to imagine him laid out on my bed sweaty and calling for me while I thrust mercilessly into him. I had to shift to hide the growing bulge in my jeans. Now Jasper's eyes were shut tight.

" So you like when I blush," I said finally catching his attention. He hesitated before nodding. I nodded too, not that he saw of course.

" Do you like me?" again only a nod. This boy's really cute when he wants to be. I kissed right on the edge of his lips. His eyes flew open and he gasped. I smiled.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes," he blushed even harder. I nodded.

"Take off your glasses" he set the black rimmed glasses on the floor. My smile grew, _so obedient! _

"Now come closer" slowly he scooted closer. My fingers trailed lightly over his cheeks. I watched in amazement as his eyes glazed over. Then I did what I'd wanted to do ever since we met, besides ride him senseless. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft and silky.

It was on now. I pulled him into a fierce kiss. He responded back easily. Finally we had to break for air. We stared at each other panting.

I stood up, fully intending to leave when a warm hand grabbed my own. Our eyes met and before I could blink Jasper had pulled me down into another kiss. And I was all too happy to stop him. I was at my limits and my bulging jeans could attest to that. While trying to get comfortable, Jasper had accidentally rubbed against me making me even more aroused. I pulled him flush against me kissing a trail down his neck. He arched into me gasping loudly. I was getting harder with every moan. Suddenly he started pushing at my chest. I glared at him from the base of his neck.

"What's wrong?" He looked sheepish.

"What about science?"

"Why are you bringing this up now," he blushed even deeper. He looked away avoiding my gaze. I grabbed his jaw forcing him to look at me.

"Okay. It's just- I've never been with a man before." I smiled, so I was gonna be this beauties first huh? I leaned down to his ear,

"Then I'm going to tutor **you **in sex ed." I looked down at my prey grinning. He watched me apprehensively.

The End


End file.
